


4HW: Sasha's Night Out

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: The 4HW Chronicle [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte is not having fun, F/F, Tags Are Hard, amused Bayley, drunk Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: In hindsight, Sasha knew she shouldn't have accepted all of those shots from strange people she didn't know...it wasn't her best idea. But she can't complain about how her night ended. Well, a little bit, but not entirely.Or, when Sasha gets too many suitors knocking at her door and it drives Charlotte nuts and she can't take it anymore.





	4HW: Sasha's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

The club was packed and it was loud. The air was humid and it smelled like sexually charged bodies and alcohol. The lighting was low, and there were bodies crushed together on the dance floor dancing to some beat that was nearly deafening everyone.

But no one cared because they were all too damn drunk to care. Well, except for Charlotte Flair and Bayley, who were sitting at one of the tall tables on the second floor looking down at their very drunk best friend on the dance floor having the time of her life.

Despite the dark lighting of the club, and the constant movement of bodies, Sasha’s magenta hair made it easy to keep track of her. They had been at the club for about 2 hours nearly 3, and Sasha showed no signs of slowing down.

In fact, it seemed as if she were now heading to the bar again for yet _another _free drink. And really neither Charlotte or Bayley could blame any of the men, and some women, buying Sasha all the drinks because she truly was a gorgeous sight.

Bayley smiled, shaking her head, “Dude, she’s _soooo _gonna regret this tomorrow.”

Charlotte just grunted, eyes still trained on Sasha, “I thought she was a lightweight...what happened?”

“Becky trained her.” Was all Bayley had to say to that, and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“And of course she isn’t here tonight,”

Bayley perked up a little, leaning forward to see over the guardrail better, “Creep alert,”

Charlotte followed Bayley’s gaze and pointed finger and sighed heavily. _Damn it._ This would be the 7th one tonight.

“I’ll be right back.” Charlotte was off before Bayley could stop her or even say much else. The brunette just shook her head and picked up her cocktail, fully intending on staying back to watch the scene unfold.

In her tight leather pants, calf high boots and her sleeveless top, showing off her impressive arms...Charlotte looked like a tall glass of ice cold water in a hot desert that was ready to whoop ass and take names later.

Down on the dance floor, Charlotte used her height and strength to get through the drunk, sweaty bodies, her laser focus never leaving her target.

But Sasha wasn’t paying attention to anything around her except the pink, fruity drink that was placed directly in front of her. Paid for by dark haired woman with the greenest eyes she’s ever seen and red lipstick that would make the devil blush.

The woman was pressed close to Sasha, nearly trapping her against the bar as she towered over her, “Drink up, baby, so we can get back on the dance floor.”

Sasha giggled, staring up at her new friend as she caught the straw with her lips, and took a big sip and made a face, “Mmm! It’s _soooo_ sweet!”

The woman chuckled, “You said you were thirsty, closest thing to water here.”

“Mmm,” Sasha took another try, nearly sucking it dry before the woman took the glass from Sasha and placed it on the bar behind her, “S’good...I wan’ another one,” Sasha slurred, placing her hands on the woman’s waist, pulling her closer as she was led back to the dance floor.

Everything was a blur around her, so loud and so hot but Sasha was having _way_ too much fun to care.

“How about we get out of here? I can make you one back at my place?” The woman began kissing down Sasha’s neck, nipping lightly at her jaw, making her moan.

Sasha turned around suddenly when one of her favorite songs came on and she began shaking her ass, hands in her hair with her eyes closed.

Before the woman could take advantage, Charlotte slid between her and Sasha, and forced the other woman back.

“Hey?! What the fuck?!”

Charlotte ignored her, and wrapped an arm around Sasha’s waist, “C’mon girly, you’ve had enough!” Charlotte had to shout over the loud music, especially now that the bass that had just dropped.

Sasha turned around and wrapped her arms around Charlotte clumsily, still singing (shouting) along to the lyrics. The unknown woman took in Charlotte’s sleek but muscular physique and thought better of it.

“C’mon, girly,” Charlotte grunted again, trying to haul Sasha’s drunk ass off the dance floor.

“Wait!” Sasha hollered, wiggling out of charlotte's grasp somehow, nearly falling on her face because of her high heels and Charlotte caught her easily, “My friend!? Where she goooo?!”

Charlotte shook her head, picking drunk squirmy Sasha up so she could walk faster, relieved when they finally reached the edge of the dance floor and she could finally put Sasha down.

“OH MY GOD THATS MY FUCKIN’ SONG! CHARLIE! CHARLIE! THEY RAPPED ABOUT YOUR DAD!” Sasha screamed excitedly, laughing as she began dancing again and Charlotte looked over at Bayley who joined them.

“Oh my-”

Sasha turned around and hooked one leg around Charlotte’s waist and an arm around the woman's neck, still dancing to the beat somehow.

“Help?”

And it didn’t help that the DJ kept dropping _all _of Sasha’s favorite songs, and Bayley was laughing her ass off as she began recording the entire thing on her phone.

And suddenly Sasha’s entire demeanor changed slightly and she burped, “Ah, shit...Ion think I feels so good right now?”

Sasha kicked off her shoes as she stumbled away from Charlotte and right into Bayley, making her nearly drop her phone. Sasha’s stomach grumbled angrily, “oohhhh…”

Bayley held Sasha up while Charlotte got her shoes, “C’mon, dude, I think fun time is over!”

“Noooo,” Sasha whined, pouting and cupping Bayley’s face with two sweaty hands and brought her face close, nearly kissing her best friend, “We can’t! We just gots here!”

“We’ve been here for hours!” Bayley laughed, holding Sasha up as Charlotte helped her put her heels back on, “Oh you’re gonna be in so much shit tomorrow!”

“I made soooo many friends,” Sasha slurred, eyes darting around, “They were sooooo nice!”

“I bet they were,” Charlotte snorted, helping Bayley with Sasha towards the exit, ignoring the leering looks sent their way.

“I gots inviteded to houses guyssss,” Sasha laughed, shivering when they got outside, “I wanna go tonight...ooohh can we? Puhlease??!” Sasha pouted, but fell into a fit of giggles, “My body wanna have all the fun tonight!”

“Drunk _and _horny Sasha,” Bayley supplied unhelpfully, still laughing, “she’s definitely gonna regret this in the morning.”

Charlotte shook her head smirking because Bayley was right. Every single time. Only this time, it was just Sasha who was fucked up. And not Sasha and Becky.

* * *

Getting Sasha out of the club had been a little bit of a challenge. Getting her in the Uber and avoiding a horrible case of car sickness was a bit of a challenge too.

Getting Sasha to shut up and get her to their hotel room was an absolute nightmare.

“Sasha!” Bayley hissed, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she picked up Sasha’s disregarded shoes, “Sasha! Dude, keep your shoes on your feet!”

Sasha laughed, leaning up against the wall by the elevators, to hold herself up. She was laughing at Bayley nearly busting her ass on the floor and Charlotte had to admit that it was funny. 

In the elevator, Sasha seemed to be swaying to some music her friends couldn’t hear and Bayley, still holding Sasha’s shoes, was recording her bestie again with a giant shit eating grin.

“She’s gonna kill you for those videos.”

“Blackmail and karma. I’ll send them to you later.”

When they finally reached the hotel room, Sasha managed to stumble her way to the bed and went down, bouncing slightly. Charlotte groaned slightly, she didn’t want Sasha laying down just yet and Bayley was absolutely no help whatsoever.

“C’mon Sash, we gotta…” Charlotte stopped reaching for her friend when she realized that Sasha was crying.

For what she didn’t know especially since she was just laughing and giggling not even 30 seconds ago!

“Sasha? Sweetheart, what’s the matter? Are you hurting somewhere or feel sick?”

“No!” Sasha shook her head slowly, “No one likes me!” Her face starting to crumble into her dreaded ugly cry face as she loved to put it and Charlotte was low key about to start panicking.

“Sasha? Honey what are you talking about, huh?” Charlotte asked softly, reaching out to touch her friends face but Sasha wasn’t having it and moved away, nearly losing her balance if Bayley hadn’t been sitting right next to her on the bed.

“All my friends!” Sasha sniffled with red eyes, her voice cracking and she was almost whining, “They left me tonight! All I wanted was to feel good and-and,” she hiccuped and burped a little, and Charlotte blinked rapidly because damn...this girl had nothing but pure alcohol in her blood right now, “They left! Why did they leave me, shart-Charlotte? Huh? Why??”

Bayley snorted but covered it with a cough, she hated seeing Sasha cry but this time was a little funny. Sasha had no clue that Charlotte had been cock-blocking her all night. Granted, Bayley was helping for a good reason but this was just great.

“Drunk and horny Sasha strikes again.”

Sasha hiccuped again, swaying a little as she turned to look at Bayley as if she hadn’t seen her in forever , “Bayley? Bayley! You’re here!”

Bayley smiled and wrapped one arm around Sasha’s shoulders, hugging her, “Yep! I’ve been here for a while babe. Where have you been all night?”

“Trying to get laiiiiid!”

Bayley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Any luck?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, huffing behind them, “Bayley, don’t encourage her.”

“No,” Sasha pointed, bottom lip poking out as she flopped back onto the pillows without much grace, “because I’m ugly! I’m ugly and no one wants an ugly chick!”

“No you are not ugly,” Charlotte immediately said as she climbed onto the bed right next to Sasha, pushing a strand of hair from her face and some tears as well, “You’re beautiful, smart and funny and you’re just too drunk to function, sweetheart but you’re never ugly, okay?”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Charlotte.”

“Sasha.”

“You’re arguing with a drunk person,” Bayley told Charlotte unhelpfully as usual, and Charlotte just flipped her off.

“She’s going to sleep anyway, look.”

Bayley checked and saw what Charlotte said was true, that Sasha was indeed fading away, heavily, and she was clinging to Charlotte like she was a lifeline.

“That dress can’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

“Nope. Her bag is in the closet, if you wanna just, I dunno, help me out at any point tonight, Bay.”

Bayley stopped the video and set her phone aside, “Fine, just know this was payback for when you left me alone with a drunk you! AND a drunk Becky _and _a drunk Sasha.”

Charlotte burst out laughing at the memory, “But did you die?”

“You know, screw you dude. That Uber bill was 200 dollars!” Bayley cried, “and that’s not including the clean up bill and when Sasha-”

“Haha, okay okay!” Charlotte chuckled, not wanting to relive that nightmare, Stephanie tore into all of their asses bright and early the next morning too. “It was a good night, though.”

“Charlotte. Stephanie had to bail you out. I don’t see how that was a good night?” Bayley said, tossing her a shirt for Sasha and some shorts, “That night was horrible!”

“Because you were the only one sober,” Charlotte said as she began working Sasha out of her club clothes and into something more comfortable, knowing that Sasha wouldn’t mind. They’ve all had to do it for each other at one point.

“Whatever,” Bayley sighed, collecting her things, “I’m only two rooms down if you two need anything.”

“Night Bay, and I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Bayley grumbled with a small smile as she left the hotel room, leaving Charlotte and Sasha alone.

Charlotte tossed Sasha’s dress towards the foot of the bed and went and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and some Advil in preparations for the morning of hell she knew Sasha was gonna wake up to.

Charlotte turned off all the lights and dropped the temp a little bit before crawling into the bed under the covers next to Sasha and held her close, going to sleep herself.

* * *

“What the fuck!” Sasha huffed into the toilet bowl, her head was pounding and her eyes were dry and sore every time she blinked or tried to roll them. She woke up this morning feeling like she just wanted to die.

She had fallen off the bed crawling over Charlotte’s long ass body and fighting off the sheets trying to get to the bathroom in time.

Charlotte sighed softly, wringing out the face towel for the 3rd time since Sasha woke up in pure chaos at 4 in the morning. “You’re getting it all out of your system, here, this will help honey.”

Sasha dry heaved again, her entire body quivering but she still had enough strength to push away the offered bottled water, “N-no I don’t want it,”

Charlotte knelt behind Sasha, moving her hair aside and put a towel on the back of her neck, to help cool her down, “Baby, you need to hydrate, just take small sips, I promise it will help.”

“You always say that,” Sasha groaned, still shivering, god she felt like utter shit. She wanted to die, “I’m never fucking drinking again.” She slumped over, leaning on Charlotte.

“And you always say that and two weeks later, this happens.”

Sasha groaned and visibly flinched when she tried to roll her eyes, her eyeballs weren’t even shit, “Kill me nooooow!”

Charlotte reaches forward to flush the toilet before standing them both up, though Sasha wasn’t being much help. Charlotte held up the small cup of mouthwash, “You’re not leaving this bathroom until you at least swish.”

“You’re so mean,” Sasha whined, still breathing a little heavy because her stomach was hurting but there was nothing else left to give, but geez she felt so fucking drunk still.

“Well at least I’m not Becky. You know what she likes to do.”

Sasha shivered in Charlotte’s arms and took the little cup without another complaint and threw it back like a shot, and Charlotte grinned. _That’s what got you drunk in the first place, shorty._

“Can I go back to bed now? Please?”

Charlotte carried Sasha to the bed and gently laid her down, “I’m gonna order some light breakfast...plain toast and dry cereal should help, okay?”

Sasha shook her head and made little grabby hands that Charlotte just couldn’t resist and she laid down next to one her greatest friends that she’s ever met in her entire life and held her close, adjusting the towel on Sasha’s neck.

“You okay? You never turn down toast?”

Sasha sighed, eyes closed (because it hurt less that way) and shook her head, “I don’t remember a lot from last night...but I…”

“You what?” Charlotte murmured, playing with the end of one of Sasha’s magenta locks.

“No one wanted to...Charlotte, am I ugly? Or something?”

“_What?”_

Charlotte was taken aback by the question, because that was something that drunk Sasha would ask, not semi sober I regret my whole life right now Sasha.

Charlotte sat up on her elbow, and stared down at Sasha, “What? Why would you think that? Of course you’re not ugly, Sasha. Like I told you last night, sweetie, you’re beautiful and you’re funny, and you’re smart and you’re the kindest person anyone would have the pleasure of knowing.”

Sasha made a face, a face that said that she didn’t believe her, “You have to say that you’re my friend…”

“Sasha-”

“I remember dancing with this one woman and she wanted to take me home and suddenly she was gone and I...was I just unattractive or too drunk? Too drunk to be attractive? Fuck… and there was a guy, he-”

“Sasha, fuck them, they didn’t deserve you when you were drunk and they damn sure don’t deserve you when you’re sober.”

There was something in Charlotte’s tone that had Sasha, painfully, opening her eyes and looking up into Charlotte’s blue eyes, “Charlotte?”

Charlotte opened her mouth to answer, to deflect or to talk her way out of a confession she’s been holding for a year now...but she didn’t want to hold it anymore. She couldn’t. So Charlotte did what she did best, she used action.

Sasha was surprised when Charlotte leaned down and kissed her, and she moved slow enough for Sasha to reject her but Sasha didn’t. She didn’t want to. Sasha moved the towel from her neck and tossed it aside on the floor somewhere as she sat up a little, deepening their kiss.

When oxygen became an issue, Sasha laid back down on the pillow, breathing labored but she was smiling. “I think you cured my hangover.”

Charlotte laughed, and kissed Sasha’s forehead, trying to will her own heart to stop doing somersaults. “Get some sleep, I’ll have toast and dry cereal when you wake up again.”

Sasha held Charlotte closer, eyes drifting closed once more, “You take such good care of me, Char.”

“Always, babe, always.”

**FIN**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this, I love the 4HW. I might be writing more one shots and short stories for them in the future. Hope whoever read this enjoyed it!
> 
> -Sith


End file.
